unforgettable
by freyja0taku
Summary: It was not exactly the ideal first meeting... but it was an unforgettable one.


**Summary:** It was not exactly the ideal first meeting... but it was an unforgettable one.

Once part of a compilation but I think it's better to be separated... Let's just say it's for my sanity. lol

Short and silly... Again.

* * *

 _unforgettable_

Naminé took a deep breath, an attempt to calm her nerves. It wasn't that effective. Seriously though, she was wondering how her legs still haven't stop from shaking. After all, this would not be the first time for her to wear a skirt, no. In fact, she's used to wear something even more shorter than the one she needed to wear at the moment.

 _But this is different, this is a different matter. A very important matter._ She was given a chance to speak in front of the other members of the organization. This will open her chance for being an official member, she so desired for a long time.

 _After this, I'll be qualified for a position,_ she repeated like a mantra in her head. The effect was quick to take place, she gained a little bit of confidence.

So Naminé changed clothes. It was an abrupt change of plans, she knew that she was just a reserve for the presentation—the real one got sick—but nevertheless, the benefits she would get from it was high if she did her job right.

Naminé exited the stall and sighed in relief that no one was around. She neatly folded her previous clothing, putting it in her bag. It would be bad if she got it wrinkled before she can put it on again. The skirt and shirt she was wearing was from her other office worker who was apparently a girl scout and kept a reserve of clothes in her desk. Naminé didn't dare ask if that was allowed, she was just new here, it was not wise to be on the bad side of others.

She took a glance on the mirror, moved pieces of hair that looked wrong, checking to see if she was appropriate enough. And when she believed that nothing was out of place, she started her walk to the room they were assigned to.

The thumping of her heart just intensified her nervousness, feeling cold all over her body all of a sudden. It even occured to her that she should just back out. But alas, she was in front of the said room and it would be too late to forfeit.

As she opened the door, her head was bowed down, the plain colored tiles on the floor had never seemed to be interesting until that moment. No one paid attention to her when she entered. She wouldn't like it any other way. Composing herself to look more confident as she sauntered to her designated seat. She ignored the panic creeping through her body.

She maneuvered around her designated chair but as she started to sit, she felt air at a certain part that shouldn't be- She froze in realization.

Thinking of every curse she knew in her entire life. How could she forget something as simple as... as simple as zipping her skirt?!

Oh the horror! Praying that no one noticed, she discreetly zip it up. Nonchalantly sitting down as if nothing out of place happened. That was the reason why it was feeling cold on her rear!

A cough, made her go stiff. It came from her back!

With a horrified gulp, she turned her head. Then regretted it immediately.

A man was sitting, not far from her seat. He was seated at her 4 o'clock, an angle that most definitely showed her...her behind. How could she not notice him there?

The crown of his head that was bright, almost sparkling and surely noticable at the radiant lighting in the room. It was difficult to miss.

He was deliberately trying not to look at her. She was grateful for that gentlemanly act. The only thing she wished for that moment was for him not to mention it to anyone and just forget that he even saw anything. If there was something to be seen in there.

She found that she still haven't lifted her stare from him when he regained his composure, locking his eyes with hers. And to her absolute mortification he smirked and moved his hand as if zipping his lips.

She would forever be in debt to the person who would whisk her away from that place right then and there.

And if she knew their connection in the future, she would definitely wish that she used a different undie instead of using the one with mickey mouse print that day.

Roxas never failed to remind her of that.

* * *

06/06/17


End file.
